the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Zero Escape
| season = 46 | numberofpeople = 15 | apocalypse = Sinking ship. | previousseason = Outlast | nextseason = Bloodsport}} is the forty-sixth season of After the Dark. Hosts People NPCs Logistics Timeline Hour 1: *Nineteen people are suddenly attacked from behind and knocked out with chloroform. The last thing they remember is seeing an eerie black mask with two circular crimson eyes. They all then wake up, realizing they are in a room with 18 other people; along with two big, imposing doors. One door has a red "3" painted on it and one has a big red "8". Each person also realizes they have a bracelet with an unique number/colour combo. *Everyone checks their bracelet and notes what number/colour they have. The sound of rumbling engines is heard from below, causing Minyoung to freak out as Zinnia explains they must all be on a boat. *People generally freak out, but the commotion is stopped by a voice announcing that their name is Zero over an intercom. Zero then begins to explain that the nineteen people are trapped in a sinking ship, and must escape before they die. He explains that the numbered doors are the key to getting through the ship; with the bracelets allowing the group to proceed. He explains that the digital root of a sum of a particular combination of bracelets will allow a group to proceed through a door if the digital root matches the number on the door. A minimum of six and a maximum of nine is permitted to go through a door at any one time. *Rome reveals they have a gray zero bracelet, causing some confusion, as the rest of the bracelets are numbered 1-9 and are either blue or red. *Zero also reveals that a bomb has been implanted in somebody's systems, and once they die, it will detonate, and will likely kill people who are in its' vicinity. He also explains that somebody has a Legacy Weapon, which can be used to kill the mastermind if that person is correct in their guess. He reveals that the ultimate goal is to seek a door that carries a nine, and that the group have nine hours to escape. *Everyone shows their bracelet in order to make a list. *Sitonmi begins freaking out majorly and spouting nonsense, ignoring Segen's attempts to calm her down. Sitonmi begins tugging on her bracelet, and soon enough, is shocked by a thousand volts in a blinding flash. *Rome tries to make the situation lighter by suggesting that everyone chooses a codename to refer to themselves by. Everyone agrees, choosing a codename to go by. *The group begins to discuss how to split up into the doors, with DNA suggesting a particular combination, to which people agree. *A note found in Dante's pocket explains how people should progress through doors using REDs and DEADs; and the rules are explained thoroughly. *Zinnia, Mercury, Gemini, Deux, Caesar, Max, DNA, Rome and Sean are decided to be the group that will proceed through the "3" door, and they all scan their bracelets. Rome pulls the lever, and the group enters one-by-one before the door closes. *They eventually find the DEAD and scan. *Minyoung, June, Petal, Infinity, Olympia, Segen, Roku, Dante and Lucky scan their bracelets and enter the "8" door, and it closes behind them. They also find the DEAD, and promptly scan. Trivia *This is the first season hosted by Wendy. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark